Shiawase Shi
Shiawase Shi is a 3rd-year student at U.A. High. His Quirk often makes him appear as a goofy, bubbly figure, but he's very depressed. Appearance Shiawase never really cared about his appearance. He's really skinny from undereating. His skin on his hands is rough from wiping away tears, and his hair is a mess. His hair is dyed yellow and is streaked with black from his natural hair coming through. His eyes are an almost-black blue with very large pupils. He never designed a costume. His eyes look devoid of all emotion, but his Quirk usually prevents people from seeing that. Personality Shiawase is very depressed, but because of his Quirk, people look at him happily whenever he feels this way, often hanging around him. Shiawase is, at points, close to suicide, and Aizawa is one of his only friends. The only other person who he's ever liked is Ms. Joke, as she taught him how it feels to have a Quirk like his or hers. He has an odd, friendly relationship with Aizawa - the only person who can physically see him for who he is. Whenever they're near each other, Aizawa erases his Quirk, enabling them to talk normally. Shiawase actually has a bit of resentment toward Aizawa - he thinks that the latter should be able to erase his Quirk permanently. This drive eventually leads him into seeking out All For One - and learning that, no matter how much he hated his Quirk, he's powerless without it. Abilities Overal Abilities: Shiawase is a pretty average guy, with no outstanding physical features except his hair. Fatalism: Because of Shiawase's state, he has no regard for his life. This is a horrible thing, but it winds up saving the lives of those around him more than once. Quirk Shiawase's Quirk is Opposite Emotions. People around him feel the opposite of how he feels, a fact discovered first by Kontorōru Kōsui. He thought his Quirk was a simple "happiness aura" Quirk, but because he was feeling depressed all the time, that was how his Quirk responded - causing everyone else to feel happy. He could say "I want to kill myself" and, under that influence, a family member could say, "That sounds nice, honey." However, as the story went on, he began hanging out with Kontorōru more, allowing the latter to learn about Shiawase's Quirk firsthand. The list of feelings is as follows: *Happy and Depressed *Angry and Forgiving *Fear and Hope *Sick and Well *Perseverance and Giving Up He never really cared about controlling his power, so he has no ultimate moves or anything of that sort. He just wants to get rid of it. Weaknesses: He has no control over his Quirk, so it often backfires - his friends can't feel the same way he does, although Aizawa and Kontorōru work around that. Stats Family Father Kidzukanai Shi is oblivious to his son's broken state. All he really cares about is money, and that's all he sees his children as. Mother Bangōko Shi, under her son's Quirk, denies that he has these feelings, even when Aizawa attempts to convince her otherwise. In truth, she doesn't know how to deal with it. Sister Shittiko Shi is immune to her brother's Quirk through her own. (Mind Block.) Unless her Quirk is erased, she will never be affected by his. They used to be good friends, but she's in college now and doesn't talk to him much. Boyfriend Kontorōru Kōsui winds up being Shiawase's boyfriend, as Kontorōru has found ways around Shiawase's Quirk - by inhaling the gas produced by his own Quirk, Kontorōru can get around many emotion-influencing effects, from Shiawase's Quirk to Midnight's gas to Ketsueki Tsuki's fear Quirk. Kontorōru doesn't mind Shiawase's obsession with the song Fireflies or his neverending addiction to chili, and Shiawase finds him very attractive. Because Kontorōru saved him from bullies at the beginning of their arc, Shiawase feels a sense of both debt and respect, although Kontorōru denies the former and laughs at the latter. (his modesty just makes Shiawase like him more.) Trivia *Shiawase and Kontorōru were never supposed to meet. Yurikago Toshi was supposed to be Kontorōru's boyfriend, but Yurikago ended up being a supporting character. *Shiawase is the protagonist of this arc. *Shiawase's favorite song is Fireflies by Owl City, and his favorite color is yellow. *Shiawase is bisexual, but he feels very awkward around girls. *Shiawase's Quirk is a metaphor for life itself - you don't know you love it until you don't have it. *I came up with this character while listening to Happier. *His name, first to last, is "Happiness" and "Death." Quotes "Please...erase it forever!" - to Aizawa. "Thanks...?" - confused by Kontorōru's sudden appearance after saving Shiawase from bullies. "Do you ''sleep in that?" - commenting on Kontorōru's hero costume while having tea at five in the morning. (the answer is no, "''I just haven't slept yet.") "Thank you..." - to Kontorōru, after having his life saved. "I - I kind of think that - I like you." *'runs hand through hair, blushing.'* "A lot." - to Kontorōru, midway through the arc. "...hug?" - to Kontorōru, after going through some trauma while saving a little girl on his first hero job. Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Enderfiretheanimusdragon